Witamy w Akademii!
by SilverLightShadow
Summary: Doktor po kolejnym awaryjnym lądowaniu wylądował w parku pewnej Akademii, jej dyrektor niejaki Ambroży Kleks ma pewną tajemnice do podzielnia się w Ostatnim Władcą Czasu. ##napisane w bardzo krótkim czasie, pod wpływem wspomnień z dzieciństwa##


TARDIS wpadła w turbulencje, a Doktor z całej siły trzymał się konsoli usiłując ustabilizować lot. No, tak, nie obędzie się bez awaryjnego lądowania. Nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio. Jego najwspanialsze przygody zaczynały się od awaryjnego lądowania... a może raczej kontrolowanej kraksie.  
Jeszcze jeden gwałtowny wstrząs i jego pojazd znieruchomiał, a on sam odetchnął z ulgą. Najlepsze lądowanie, to takie z którego wychodzisz cało. Doktor uznawał tą zasadę jako credo swojego pilotażu. River pewnie by się z nim nie zgodziła... jak on za nią tęsknił!  
Ostatni Władca czasu otrzepał swoją marynarkę z nieistniejącego kurzu i poprawił muszkę. Pora poznać tubylców. Pobiegł do drzwi i otworzył je z rozmachem.  
Na zewnątrz, jak by na niego czekając stał osobliwy jegomość z kolorową czupryną, długą brodą ubrany w frak i cytyrnowo-żółtą kamizelkę, która zdawała się składać z samych kieszeni. Doktor musiał przyznać, że mimo iż był to dziwny stój bardzo mu się podobał. Twarz obcego, którą nie skrywały włosy, ani okulary usłana była piegami, wszelakiej wielkości i odcieniu.  
- Witam szanownego kolegę! - Przywitał go osobnik z uśmiechem. - Miło że zawitałeś do mojej akademii!  
Doktor dopiero teraz zauważył, że wylądował w rozległym parku, a spomiędzy drzew wyglądał wielki gmach wymalowany we wszystkich możliwych kolorach. Zauważył też kilku chłopców bawiących się na placu przed budynkiem i jeszcze kilku buszujących w okolicznych krzakach.  
- Przepraszam, czy my się znamy? - spytał Doktor lekko zaskoczony tym co widział. - Podróżuję wiele i czasem pamięć mnie zawodzi.  
- Ależ, drogi kolego! – zawołał wesoło nieznajomy. - Podróżujesz w czasie i przestrzeni! Nie znasz mnie, ale ja bardzo dobrze znam ciebie twoją bajkę!  
- Bajkę? - Doktor zupełnie nic nie rozumiał.  
- Nie przestawiłem się, prawda? Jestem Profesor Ambroży Kleks, a to jest moja Akademia – profesor wyciągnął rękę, a Doktor uścisnął ją z wahaniem.  
- Wszystko panu wyjaśnię, drogi Doktorze, Przejdźmy się!  
Ruszyli razem wysypaną żółtymi piaskiem ścieżką. Mijali furtki na których tablicach wypisane były różne tytuły bajek, obok nich przebiegło kilku rozbawionych chłopców. Słońce świeciło, przygrzewając miło, a zewsząd słychać było śpiew ptaków. W oddali kumkały żaby sugerując że gdzieś w pobliżu jest staw.  
- Zatem... kim jesteś? - Spytał w końcu Doktor.  
- Kim? Postacią z bajki oczywiście! - roześmiał się Profesor Kleks. - Tak jak i ty. Jesteś bohaterem wspaniałego serialu, wielu książek i słuchowisk radiowych. Dorośli i dzieci marzą by odbywać przygody na pokładzie twojej niebieskiej budki, nawet sami piszą opowiadania o twoich przygodach!  
- Ale ja jestem prawdziwy! - Oburzył się Władca Czasu. - Jestem tu i teraz!  
- Oczywiście że tak! Dla bohatera historii sama historia zawsze jest najprawdziwsza. Ty i ja jesteśmy wytworami ludzkiej wyobraźni i zanim mi przerwiesz, jesteśmy snami, które z czasem nabrały tak rzeczywistych kształtów, że zaczęły wieść własne życie. Tak się dzieje, gdy bajki są spisywane, po czy czytane i zapamiętane. Można nas przepisać, zmienić nas nieco, ale zawsze pozostaniemy w głębi serca tym samym. Bowiem marzenia są wieczne.  
Doktor trafił przez chwilę słowa Kleksa. Czy to możliwe? Ale przecież wszystko co przeżył... ludzie których spotkał... Światy które ocalił. To wszystko było jedynie czyimś wymysłem? Bajką? Z drugiej strony... te wszystkie sytuacje z których wychodził cało... Niesamowite zbiegi okoliczność... nie myślał o tym zbyt często, ale jego szczęście, które nigdy go nie opuszczało czasem wydawało się zbyt nieprawdopodobne. Patrząc przez pryzmat swojego życia, świadomość prawdy zawartej w słowach dziwnego profesora uderzyła go jakby cały wszechświat właśnie walił mu się na głowę.  
- Niech cię to nie smuci – kontynuował Kleks. - Świat ludzi to szare miejsce, a marzenia sprawiają, że staje się on bardziej znośny. Przeciekamy do rzeczywistego świata, sprawiamy, że ludzie wierząc w nas mobilizują się do twórczości zmieniając świat na lepsze. Mój czas minął, jestem tylko bohaterem lektury szkolnej, a szkoła potrafi zniszczyć to co starałem się przekazać dzieciom, tak jak i autor książek o mnie. Po co komu „o czym myślał autor"? Warze co ty sam myślisz! Chcę rozwijać wyobraźnię, a nie analityczny zmysł suchy jak stary pergamin.  
Doktor musiał przyznać rację Kleksowi.  
- Prawda – powiedział uśmiechając się blado. - Być symbolem nadziei, nie kolejną postacią, której ważnych wydarzeń i dat z nią związanych trzeba nauczyć się na pamięć.  
- Dokładnie! - Kleks uśmiechnął się do Władcy Czasu. - O to tu chodzi. Dawać nadzieję, pobudzać sny. Być pozytywnym aspektem codziennego życia.  
- Więc... co to dokładniej za miejsce? Ta... Akademia  
- Dokładnie to czym jest akademia, szkołą. Tyle że ja nie uczę taki rzeczy jak tabliczka mnożenia, czy inne tego typu bzdury. Od tego są zwykłe szkoły. Tutaj uczę dzieci jak prząść litery, leczyć chore sprzęty czy kleksografii, a przede wszystkim jak używać twórczo swojego umysłu.  
- Nie widzę żadnych dziewczynek – zwrócił uwagę Doktor.  
- Och, nie ma tu dziewczynek – Kleks roześmiał się na widok zdziwionej twarzy Doktora. - Większość dziewczynek nie potrzebuje mojej Akademii. Dziewczynki, a później kobiety marzą przez całe swoje życie, a gdy zostają matkami pomagają marzyć swoim dzieciom. Czytają im bajki, pokazują jak się bawić, są pierwszymi nauczycielkami, wielokrotnie najlepszymi. Natomiast chłopcy wstydzą się marzyć. Muszą szybko dorosnąć, wieść własne życie, utrzymać własną rodzinę, być podporą dla wszystkich. Taką rolę narzuca im świat i choć w dzisiejszych czasach często to role są odwrócone, gdzieś w świadomość ludzi zawsze zostanie utarty schemat mężczyzny, który musi twardo stąpać po ziemi i ciężko pracować dla rodziny.  
Doktor i Profesor milczeli przez kilka chwil. Szli powoli obok siebie, różni, a zarazem podobni do siebie.  
- Tą historię, nasze spotkanie też napisała dziewczynka – odezwał się ponownie Kleks. - Właście to już młoda kobieta, która wolno buduje własny dom i rodzinę. Jednak znajduje czas na stworzenie niesamowitych historii, często sama jest ich bohaterką. Nie spisuje większości z nich, ale gdy zobaczył krótki komiks o mnie, wspomnienia z dzieciństwa powróciły i zobaczyła jak bardzo siebie przypominamy. Zaczęła więc pisać i już wkrótce wyślę swoje opowiadanie w świat, nie dla pieniędzy, ale by inni mogli je przeczytać i przypomnieć sobie czas gdy byli dziećmi.  
- Ne czuje się dobrze ze świadomością, że ktoś mnie kontroluje – powiedział Doktor. - Jednak widzę że się od tego nie uwolnię.  
- Ależ drogi kolego, to nie tak! - żachnął się Pan Kleks. - My żyjemy własnym życie, podejmujemy własne decyzje, ale jest wiele historii i wiele wersji nas samych. To daje nam tyle wolności, ile ludzie w rzeczywistości mają. Możemy wszystko! Każdy wariant danej decyzji, każda historia, o jakiej pomyślisz, wesołe i smutne zakończenia, życie śmierć, mość i nienawiści. To wszystko i jeszcze więcej w spisany i nie spisanych powieściach. Nieskończona pula możliwości!  
Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy Doktor uśmiechał się szczerze i wesoło. Ogrom nieskończonych wątków. Był w stanie je ogarnąć, ale nie chciał. Przyszłość znów była nieprzetartym szlakiem, wąską ścieżek, którymi mógł pójść, ale wytyczyć nową samemu.  
- Dziękuję Profesorze Kleks – powiedział. - Ale po co mi to wszystko mówisz?  
- Byś wiedział jak ważny jesteś dla ludzi. - odpowiedział Kleks. - Mój czas przeminął, ludzie pamiętają o mnie coraz mniej, a dzieci nie chcą już o mnie czytać, ani oglądać o mnie filmów. Stałem się nieodpowiedni dla nowych czasów. Czasem nawet oskarżają mnie o niestworzone rzeczy jakie są udziałem prawdziwego świata. Coraz mniej chłopców znajduje Akademię... ale ty, od pięćdziesięciu lat inspirujesz ludzi i choć miałeś długie lata przerwy to powróciłeś i znów jesteś silny wiarą ludzi. Mam tylko nadzieję, że tak jak ty, ja również powrócę, może z nową książką, nowego autora, może z nowym filmem. Nie wiem, ale patrząc na ciebie wraca mi nadzieja. O! Wróciliśmy!  
Znów stali przed starą budką policyjną, której wnętrze skrywało nieskończone korytarze statku poruszającego się w czasie i przestrzeni. Doktor poszedł do TARDIS, położył dłoń na drzwiach czując znajome wibracje serca jego ukochanej towarzyski podróży. Odwrócił się jeszcze do roześmianego Pana Kleksa. Widział smutek w jego oczach. Smutek podobny do jego własnego, głęboki i przytłaczający.  
- Czy mógłbym coś dla ciebie zrobić? - Spytał Władca Czasu.  
- Już zrobiłeś! - powiedział Kleks. - Ty i ta młoda kobieta. Przypomnicie o mnie ludziom, chociaż na krótką chwilkę. To wystarczy... a tak poza tematem. Ty swoje życie też zawdzięczasz kobiecie. Młodej, ambitniej i z głową pełną pomysłów.  
Doktor natomiast wyobraził sobie kogoś będącego połączeniem River i Amy.  
- W takim razie... nie ma za co! I może już wrócę do mojej historii... o ile dam radę.  
- Nic prostszego! Zamknij oczy i pozwól żeby TARDIS pokazała ci jak ustawić kurs. I jeśli będziesz chciał wrócić zrób to samo. Zawsze będziesz mile widziany w mojej bajce!  
Doktor pomachał jeszcze Panu Kleksowi na pożegnanie nim zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do konsoli sterowniczej swojego pojazdu.  
Na początku obawiał się sterować na ślepo. Jednak, co miał do stracenia? I tak często lądował zupełnie nie tam gdzie planował. Zamknął oczy, a jego place same zaczęły tańczyć po znajomych przyciskach i dźwigniach. Gdy znów otworzył oczy zobaczył iż leci na orbicie Ziemi, a monitor okazuję dom Amy i Roy'a. Zatem znów był u siebie! A Pan Kleks...  
No przecież! Wspomnienie walnęło go o obuchem w głowę. Pognał do biblioteki i jak burza wpadł do działu z bajkami dla dzieci. Przez kilka minut przerzucał książki nim natrafił na to czego szukał.  
Trzymał w rękach niebyt grubą książkę w lekko podniszczonej okładce. Z niej uśmiechał się do niego człowiek z sumiastą brodą i kolorową czupryną. Na szczycie okładki widniał napis „Jan Brzechwa – Akademia Pana Kleksa".


End file.
